Enigma
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Uma possibilidade do que teria ocorrido nos três anos em que Aoshi e Megumi conviveram sob o teto da mansão de Kanryuu Takeda. (não, eles não se apaixonam T_T)


**Enigma**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. All rights reserved. 

_"(...) Nesses silêncios solitários, graves,  
Que chaveiro do Céu possui as chaves  
Para abrir-vos as portas do Mistério?!"_  
Cruz e Souza, _Cárcere das Almas_

Ele pensara que ouviria soluços ao se aproximar do quarto. No entanto, ao chegar à porta, nada ouviu. 

Por um momento chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de ela ter dado fim à própria vida; logo mudou de idéia. Ele mesmo havia verificado duas, três vezes; não havia nenhuma arma ou objeto potencialmente perigoso no lugar. Para falar a verdade, tudo que ali havia era um velho futon e um cobertor de lâ igualmente velho, carcomido por traças. 

E enrolada nele, no meio do quarto na penumbra, a jovem no mais profundo silêncio. Sem lágrimas, sem lamentos. 

- Quer alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, sua voz fria e monótona um reflexo de sua personalidade. Sempre fechado, distante, jamais mostrando suas emoções, se é que tinha alguma. 

- Não, obrigada. - ela o respondeu; sua voz, ainda que fraca como um fio de seda, era surpreendentemente calma e controlada para alguém que acabara de testemunhar um assassinato. 

Um longo silêncio preencheu o ambiente. Nos jardins em frente à janela do quarto, a brisa leve do início da madrugada assobiava, sustentada pelo farfalhar das folhas e o coro dos pequenos insetos noturnos. Relaxando os ombros num suspiro de tédio, ele foi sentar-se ao lado do corpo dela no futon. 

Aoshi observou o rosto da garota, aproveitando-se do fato de que ela não se importava com sua presença ali. Os olhos cor de canela, emoldurados por longos cílios, eram parcialmente cerrados e sem brilho, o olhar no infinito, numa expressão tanto serena quanto triste. A pele alvíssima contrastava com os cabelos negros, tão negros que apresentavam um leve tom azulado; muito lisos e longos e abundantes, os fios espalhavam-se por sobre o futon. Os lábios, único ponto do rosto coberto por maquiagem, destacavam-se, tão perfeitos que pareciam ter sido desenhados ali com carmim pelo mais exímio pintor de todo o Japão. 

A moça tinha apenas dezenove anos, e em sua tenra idade já havia experimentado o lado amargo da existência humana. Seu pai morrera há alguns anos no campo de batalha, a mãe e os dois irmãos desaparecendo pouco depois, na mesma Guerra de Aizu. E quando ela finalmente encontrara um motivo para seguir em frente, indo trabalhar como assistente de um médico em Tóquio, o ópio invadira seu destino. E decerto a marcaria para sempre. 

Ela presenciara o assassinato do citado médico por Kanryuu Takeda, o traficante de ópio para quem Aoshi e seu grupo atualmente trabalhavam como guarda-costas. Por ser a única que conhecia a receita do ópio especial chamado "teia-de-aranha", Kanryuu a capturou e a levou para a mansão, onde agora ela era prisioneira naquele pequeno quarto com apenas um velho futon e um velho cobertor. 'Megumi Takani', Aoshi pensou, 'sua vida talvez não seja o inferno, mas é algo bem próximo disso. Como um purgatório.' 

- Por que está me encarando desse jeito? - ela disse. 

- Você é uma mulher atraente. - ele respondeu, no mesmo tom inexpressivo de sempre. 

- Obrigada, mas não é o primeiro a tentar me conquistar com galanteios. - ela retrucou, visivelmente incomodada. 

- Não foi um galanteio, e sim um lembrete. 

- ...um lembrete de quê?... - ela perguntou, meio que sabendo a resposta. 

- Você sabe o que acontecerá quando Kanryuu entrar neste quarto? - ela fingiu não saber, esperando a confirmação de seus temores vir dos lábios daquele homem tão frio e ao mesmo tempo tão interessante. - Ele virá até aqui em breve. Quando chegar, eu sairei para fazer a guarda no primeiro andar. Não posso lhe dizer quanto ao que ele fará com você quando estiverem sozinhos. Isso dependerá do humor dele. 

- E como eu sou considerada uma mulher atraente... - ela refletiu, as lágrimas começando a se desprender de suas pálpebras. - ...então só posso esperar pelo pior. 

Aoshi levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta, querendo livrar-se do choro da jovem. Contudo, um estranho calor em seu peito - talvez compaixão - o impediu de deixar o quarto. Ele parou e apoiou-se no batente de cedro, as costas viradas para Megumi. 

- Esta ala da mansão foi isolada. Apenas Kanryuu Takeda e nós, da Oniwabanshuu, temos acesso a este corredor. Não há para quem pedir socorro. Meus comandados se revezarão para guardar a escada que dá para o primeiro andar. O exército de Kanryuu também está a postos, espalhado por todo o jardim. Isso inclui embaixo desta janela. 

A angústia da moça intensificava-se. Ainda assim, as lágrimas pararam, para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo descartar, uma a uma, as possibilidades de fuga. 

- Eu... eu preciso de uma arma. Onde está minha adaga? Aquela adaga era de meu pai, onde vocês a esconderam? Quero minha adaga, ou uma faca, qualquer coisa, eu preciso-- 

- Não adianta. - ele disse, impassível. - Já avisei aos outros. Você não terá contato com qualquer tipo de objeto cortante, pontiagudo ou que possa causar ferimentos graves, até segunda ordem. Sua adaga ficará comigo até que eu decida devolvê-la. É necessário tomar este tipo de providência, para prevenir situações que ponham em risco não só a vida de Kanryuu, como també a sua própria. Ele a quer viva. 

- Por quê?... Por que estão fazendo isso?... O que eu fiz? 

- Você sabe demais, criança... este foi seu erro. 

Aoshi abandonou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si ao sair. Suas palavras encobriam os pensamentos de Megumi, como uma nuvem carregada precede a tempestade. 

De fato, naquela noite houve chuva forte em Tóquio. Pela manhã, a cidade toda ainda retia água nas folhas e nos telhados. Não raro era preciso desviar de poças de lama de diferentes profundidades, e ainda era possível ver cachorros nas ruas sacudindo os pêlos encharcados. Nos quintais ouvia-se a voz das mulheres reclamando por causa das roupas esquecidas nos varais, ou as crianças que, por terem brincado na chuva, agora entrecortavam a repreensão de suas mães con ruidosos espirros. O céu, que em outros dias apresentava-se limpo e em fortes tons de azul, hoje era acinzentado e melancólico, como alguém que chora por toda a noite e acorda pela manhã ainda remoendo a tristeza. 

Essa mesma melancolia estava presente naquele quarto, com seu velho futon, seu velho cobertor e sua hóspede, que apesar de contar somente dezenove anos tinha o olhar perdido de quem já viu a juventude passar. Encolhida num canto, ela ouviu a porta de correr se abrindo e passos leves entrarem. 

- Chá, Takani-san. Com os cumprimentos do Senhor Aoshi. - uma voz rouca, desconhecida, disse, seguida pelo ruído da bandeja tocando o chão. 

Megumi virou-se lentamente para ver quem era. Assustou-se: um ser, presumivelmente um homem devido ao tom de voz, usando uma máscara semelhante a uma caveira, um uniforme de espião e listras horizontais tatuadas nos braços, derramava em uma xícara um líquido quente. Não era chá verde; no entanto, exalava um aroma bastante agradável e que parecia conhecido. 'Esse perfume... parece...' 

- Canela, Takani-san. _Keihi_. _Laurus Cinnamomum_. Você deve conhecer, não é mesmo? - o mascarado disse, interrompendo os pensamentos da moça. - É uma especiaria bastante popular. Dizem que é afrodisíaco. Mas tem outras aplicações medicinais, como-- 

- Abortiva. - ela concluiu, encerrando a explicação. - Não é? 

- Também. - ele respondeu, entregando a xícara cheia. Ela assoprou um pouco o líquido para esfriá-lo, depois começou a beber a infusão, saboreando cada gole. - O Senhor Aoshi quer evitar mais problemas para a senhorita. Gostaria que eu dissesse algo a ele? 

- Diga... - ela começava a dizer, mas fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, bebendo mais um gole do chá enquanto procurava as palavras certas. - Diga que estou grata pela sua preocupação. E... gostaria de saber quem preparou o chá. 

- Eu mesmo, Takani-san. O cozinheiro da mansão não está sabendo de nada. 

- Está muito gostoso. Obrigada, senhor...? 

- Hannya. É como todos me conhecem aqui. 

Hannya era o nome de um demônio que Megumi vira uma vez numa apresentação teatral. Lembrando agora, o ator usava uma máscara em forma de caveira, como aquela. 

- Obrigada, Hannya-san. 

- Mais alguma coisa? 

- Uh... sim, eu... gostaria de saber quando-- se eu posso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, eu... estou um pouco cansada. - ela disse com o rosto baixo, os cabelos encobrindo sua visão numa cortina negra. 

- Falarei com o Senhor Aoshi a respeito. Com licença. - o homem levantou-se, carregando a bandeja, e desapareceu como mágica segundos depois. 

'Pelo menos alguém me trata educadamente aqui,' ela tentou se consolar. Pouco adiantou; sabia que, por mais educado que fosse, o homem mascarado era um subordinado de Aoshi e, pior, de Kanryuu, e portanto obedeceria o que lhe fosse ordenado. 'Se bem que não me parece que Aoshi seja subordinado a Kanryuu', pensou. 'Aoshi não parece subordinado a ninguém além de si mesmo.' 

Ela preferira não falar nada, mas a canela não era necessária. Talvez por sorte, talvez por uma simples brincadeira do Destino, as atitudes de Kanryuu na noite anterior não corresponderam ao esperado. Ele viera e perguntara-lhe a receita do "teia-de-aranha"; visto que não obtivera resposta, ele a espancara. Mas em nenhum momento tentou abusar sexualmente dela. 'Quem sabe? Vai ver ele é impotente. Ou talvez prefira rapazes a moças,' ela pensou, dando uma pequena risada maliciosa. Teria ele um caso com Aoshi? Não, Aoshi não parecia ser desse tipo. Além disso, ele havia mencionado na noite anterior que a considerava atraente. Talvez isso tudo não passasse de uma piada, uma péssima piada que sua imaginação criara para diminuir a dor. 'Falando em dor,' ela refletiu, massageando os braços doloridos, 'eu devia ter pedido para me trazerem cânfora, não canela.' 

Assim foram os três anos seguintes, os meses variando em altos e baixos, por vezes melhores, por vezes piores. Aos poucos o dia-a-dia parecia um pouco menos insuportável, ou então ela estaria acostumando-se e acomodando-se, aceitando passivamente o que o destino lhe reservara. Vez por outra, nesses três anos, ela ganharia a liberdade de circular pela mansão; o ar mais fresco a ajudava a enfrentar o dia. Houve manhãs em que achara graça em alguma piada dos guardas que flutuara no vento e viera ao pé de seu ouvido; outras chegara a rir de alguma cantada mais criativa do eterno galanteador Shikijou. O musculoso espião jamais se cansaria de convidá-la para uma volta no jardim, mesmo que sempre recebesse um não como resposta. Mas como ele jamais tentara arrastá-la para o passeio, Megumi até tinha alguma simpatia pelo rapaz. 

Por outro lado, sua primeira impressão sobre Kanryuu provara-se errada nas visitas seguintes dele a seu quarto. Não foram muitas, mas essas poucas noites em que ela fora obrigada a deitar-se com aquele homem já haviam sido suficientemente repugnantes, a ponto de a deixar enjoada toda vez que, em sonhos dantescos, relembrara a violência, o desrespeito, a dor, a humilhação, a desonra. 

Tentara livrar-se de tudo no segundo ano, quando um descuido dos guardas ou uma providência divina deixaram sua adaga num dos móveis recém-trazidos para seu quarto - ou cela, como preferia chamar aquele escuro cubículo. Mas os cortes nos pulsos não foram fundos o bastante, e Aoshi a traria de volta ao Inferno. Pessoalmente. Na ocasião a moça espantara-se com as habilidades do espião na medicina; com o tempo, no entanto, nada mais a espantaria em Aoshi. Aquele homem tinha capacidade para fazer qualquer tipo de coisa, e fazer bem; fosse trabalho braçal ou equação complexa, nas mãos de Aoshi seria executado com perfeição. 

Porém, se havia algo que ele não parecia capaz de fazer era mostrar suas emoções. O rosto de Aoshi mais parecia uma máscara de material espesso e resistente; às vezes era difícil dizer qual das máscaras era mais apavorante, se a teatral de Hannya ou a imaginária de Aoshi. Sim, pois apesar dos belos olhos azuis e do rosto anguloso e másculo, a expressão do líder da Oniwabanshuu era definitivamente assustadora. 'Será que ele não tem sentimento algum?', ela refletia enquanto suas mãos produziam o "teia-de-aranha", 'será que nunca se revoltou, não sofreu, não vê motivos nesse mundo pra sorrir ou chorar?' 

Por mais que se perguntasse tudo isso, jamais chegaria a conclusão alguma. Para ela, Aoshi seria sempre um mistério a ser desvendado, um enigma de uma esfinge faminta. Enigma este que só seria revelado a ela em sua última noite na mansão de Kanryuu. 

Plinc. 

Plinc. 

Duas pequenas gotas escarlate desfizeram-se lado a lado no piso de madeira, formando uma pequena mancha rubra. 

Plinc. 

Mais uma gota as seguiu, mas o tom de vermelho, desta vez, diluíra-se com uma lágrima que encontrara no caminho pelo rosto da jovem. Na sua mente, ecos. 

'Eles estão mortos. Me obedeça! Você me envergonha. Diga a receita! Sua vagabunda. Cale a boca! Eles estão mortos. Mortos. Mortos...' 

- Até quando... - ela murmurou num soluço. - Até quando, até quando, até quando?!?... Eu não agüento mais... eu quero ir embora... - as lágrimas corriam soltas, misturando-se ao filete de sangue que escorria da ferida um pouco acima de sua orelha. - ... eu quero o meu pai... papai, por que você teve que ir? Por quê?!? Eu não agüento mais... 

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, e ela prendeu o choro o mais que podia. Não queria mostrar o quanto aquele homem conseguia fazê-la sofrer. Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, virou o rosto para o lado. Mas pôde sentir um corpo ajoelhar-se junto ao seu, e uma mão forte segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez virar em sua direção. Aoshi. 

Ele observou um pouco o rosto assustado dela, e franziu as sobrancelhas ao encontrar a ferida que ainda sangrava consideravelmente. Em seguida, com uma tira de tecido umedecida que só agora ela percebera estar ali, limpou cuidadosamente o sangue. Ela estremeceu com o contato do pano em seu rosto. 

- Arde! 

- É álcool; preciso desinfetar o ferimento. Quieta. 

- Não precisa ensinar o padre-nosso ao vigário. Eu sei o que é isso. Mas ainda assim arde. - ela concluiu, com uma risada nervosa. 

- Ele pediu a receita mais uma vez. 

Ela apenas fez que 'sim' com a cabeça. 

- E você recusou-se a entregá-la. Mais uma vez. 

- O que espera que eu faça?!? É o único, ainda que ridículo, controle que eu tenho sobre esse homem. Se eu der a receita, ele vai arrumar meios de produzir mais e mais ópio! Não posso permitir que uma coisa dessas aconteça. Eu já sofro demais pelas vidas que as minhas mãos destroem, não conseguiria viver sabendo que ainda mais pessoas estão sucumbindo a essa droga maldita!!! - ela desabafou, voltando a chorar. - Se ao menos... se ao menos eu pudesse... acabar com tudo isso, eu... estou disposta a dar a minha vida, se preciso, para dar fim a essa angústia!! 

Aoshi continuou a limpar a ferida, a observando em silêncio. 'Uma jovem brava, com uma honra e lealdade impressionantes... é pena que não tenha sido criada por um dos clãs da Oniwabanshuu. Ela daria uma grande kunoichi para o nosso grupo, disso não tenho dúvida. Mas o Destino quis que ela tivesse outra sorte...' No meio de sua reflexão sobre uma impossível alternativa para a jovem à sua frente, Aoshi lembrou-se de quando deixara Kyoto há dez anos; ele, Shikijou, Beshimi, Hyottoko e Hannya. E lembrou-se dos companheiros que deixara para trás, inclusive de dois olhinhos verdes inocentes e brilhantes, que às vezes choravam baixinho, fazendo chantagem para que ele entrasse em suas brincadeiras, e às vezes se arregalavam num tropeção nas aulas de kenpô ou ao ver os mais velhos demonstrarem suas habilidades com espadas, lanças e dardos. Especialmente com esses últimos. A menina adorava quando Beshimi atirava dardos, estava sempre pedindo para que ele a ensinasse a fazer igual. Quantos anos ela já teria agora? Quinze... não, dezesseis anos. Há dez anos ele não via aquele par de olhinhos verdes. E, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, Aoshi tinha certeza de que ela jamais permitiria que alguém permanecesse na situação de Megumi. No entanto, e isso a Razão lhe dizia, sem Megumi não haveria produção de ópio, nem possíveis combates entre traficantes, nem, portanto, a possibilidade da Oniwabanshuu do Castelo de Edo entrar em ação. E ele sabia o quanto fora difícil conseguir um emprego para seus subordinados; não poderia abandonar aqueles que lhe foram leais por todos esses anos. Mas ainda assim precisava dar uma chance àquela mulher à sua frente. 

- Amanhã será a vez de Beshimi fazer a guarda - ele disse. 

- E daí? 

- Beshimi é um bom lutador. Mas tenho que admitir que se distrai com muita facilidade. - ela permaneceu em silêncio, começando a compreender onde ele queria chegar. - Amanhã, por volta das oito da manhã, será a troca da guarda. A adaga de seu pai estará na segunda gaveta da cômoda, em seu quarto. Beshimi e os guardas de Kanryuu irão atrás de você; se não a encontrarem, a Oniwabanshuu será acionada. Esteja preparada. 

- Eu... eu... - sem palavras, ela simplesmente abraçou o espião, que se surpreendeu, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. - Obrigada!!! - ela disse, ainda chorando. - ... Mas... por que...? 

- Alguém... me pediria para fazer isto, se estivesse aqui. - ele disse; e, apenas por um milésimo de segundo, deixou cair a máscara invisível. Por mais imperceptível que tenha sido seu descuido, Megumi notou. 

Ainda que não tivesse entendido claramente a princípio, a jovem pouco a pouco encaixava as peças do quebra-cabeça. Talvez... talvez aquele fosse o mistério que envolvia Aoshi... ele devia sentir uma grande falta de uma pessoa especial, e se fechava para proteger-se de mais outra dor... era tão simples, e ao mesmo tempo, tão complexo! A atmosfera misteriosa de Aoshi ainda permaneceria, mas agora ela o via com olhos um pouco mais compreensivos. Claro, aquele pequeno gesto ainda não explicava o porquê de um homem tão habilidoso como ele trabalhar como guarda-costas de um traficante, muito menos por que ele passava a imagem de dar ordens em seu próprio empregador. 

- Deixo por sua conta. - ele disse, levantando-se e deixando o salão principal, onde estavam. - Quando sair dessa sala, esquecerei tudo que disse a você. A responsabilidade será apenas sua. 

- Entendo. Ainda assim, obrigada... - ela disse, enxugando as últimas lágrimas. 

E, antes que fechasse a porta, ele ainda pôde ouvir o leve sussurro que o fez gelar.   


- Obrigada, Aoshi-sama... 

Nota da Autora: Quando eu comecei a escrever esta fic, estava disposta a fazer rolar alguma coisa entre o Aoshi e a Megumi... na minha cabeça ela chegava até a engravidar dele (e daí eu aproveitei a idéia do chá), mas à medida que eu fui escrevendo, as cenas tórridas foram ficando de lado, e acabou que não rolou nem um beijinho -_-0 Muito embora eu ainda acredite que role uma certa UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) entre os dois. Fica pra uma outra fic. 

Passei dias e dias queimando a mufa em buscas na Internet para achar o nome do bendito chá que a Megumi toma. Aí achei isso aqui e resolvi parar: 

Canela -- Laurus cinnamomum L. - Lauraceae 

A canela é uma árvore originária do Ceilão, da Birmânia e da Índia e conhecida há mais de 2500 anos a.C. pelos chineses. Seu nome científico, "cinnamomum", é derivado da palavra indonésia "kayu manis", que significa "madeira doce". Depois, recebeu o nome hebreu "quinnamon", que evoluiu para o grego "kinnamon". Simbolicamente, a canela está ligada ao amor, sendo empregada muitas vezes como ingrediente para perfumes mágicos e poções para conseguir o retorno da pessoa amada. Os adeptos da aromaterapia dizem que ela é indicada para o sucesso nos negócios, atraindo sorte e determinação para a resolução de problemas. Seu sinônimo científico é Cinnamomum zeylanicum Breyn. As propriedades medicinais da canela são: adstringente, afrodisíaca, anti-séptica, aperiente, aromática, carminativa, digestiva, estimulante, hipotensora, sedativa, tônica e vasodilatadora. Seu uso é contra indicado em gestantes, pois pode causar aborto. 

Cânfora -- Cinnamomum camphora (L.) J. Presl - Lauraceae 

Originária da Ásia oriental, pertence ao mesmo gênero da canela, sendo muito semelhante a essa especiaria. A planta fornece o produto homônimo, a cânfora, obtida pela destilação de sua madeira (atualmente é sintetizada em laboratório) e muito usada desde os tempos antigos no Oriente, especialmente no Japão, como anti-séptico e anti-reumático. A cânfora é utilizada geralmente na forma de soluções aquosas para uso externo e cápsulas para ingestão oral, no tratamento de contusões, dores musculares, reumatismo, gota, frieiras, distúrbios respiratórios, febres intermitentes e remitentes, asma, tosse espasmódica, dismenorréia, gonorréia, doenças urinárias, pneumonia, feridas, queimaduras, inflamações, dor de dente, mastite, cistite, incontinência urinária, abscessos cutâneos, insônia, pancadas, pés doloridos e pernas cansadas. (Informações retiradas do site www.ervasdositio.com.br) 

Mas, por mais que eu leia e releia, definitivamente não é o que eu queria. -_-0 Eu tinha outras alternativas como Ruta Graveolens (decorei o nome científico da parada, mas esqueci o comum...) e a própria cânfora, que além de abortiva é venenosa, mas acabei com canela mesmo... pelo menos agora eu me tornei uma especialista em fitoterapia ^_^ . 

Tá bom como tá? Ou falta alguma coisa? Pra mim tá bom como tá. Se você tiver alguma idéia pra incrementar a fic, ou pra continuar, qualquer coisa, meu e-mail é fox_lady_2000@hotmail.com, tá? R+R pelo amooooor de deus, eu imploro! 

PS: A epígrafe do "Dante Negro" é influência das viajantes aulas de Literatura Brasileira ^_^0 Puuuutz, um urubu deve ter pousado na minha sorte pra eu estar tão nerd...


End file.
